king gin
by Demon sin 1
Summary: This story take place right after Ichigo defeate Aizen and he would lose in his soul reaper powers. I do not own bleach This story is rated T The proper owners of bleach is Tite Kubb
1. Chapter 1

This story take place right after Ichigo defeate Aizen and he would lose in his soul reaper powers.

I do not own bleach This story is rated T

The proper owners of bleach is Tite Kubb

* * *

Ichigo sat on the ground think about everything he did He had to give up his soul reaper powers to win the battle. Of course he won but he was saddened. He would lose his power And some friend that he would never see again while late in his lifetime. Known it would be the only way to had to win it was the only way to protect his friend and Aizen he would've killed everything in his way.

Aizen became a monster swallowed by His own power. I have seen real monsters and I have seen men that would stand up to the monsters I have never seen a monster like Aizena being Fueled by rage and power given up it very humanity for more power. Getting Very late he had to get up and for those who could see The boy in spirit form they saw a sad lonely boy who knew very soon he would never see a large part of his friend again. But unknown to the boy he had one friend who would not give up on him so easy Even knowing the boy did not know who he was yet . Sigh poor kid he had to give up almost dying at the hand of Aizen for me. The mysterious man said sat there tapping his finger on his throne . A beautiful woman walked in and asked what are you Going to doing due Honda. Don't worry I have something planned he did all this for us. It Wouldn't be fair if we threw him I like helping those who would help me said the mystery man with an evil smile.

As a boy walked to the shop That had his body was in. Knocking on the door and noted that a note on it he grabbed the note and read it simply said hey I returned a your body to your housey you don't mind but will be really busy for a while. The boy then noticed sign saying to be closed for two months for repair. The the mystery man and woman sat there hoping to see a response on the boy. But the boy had no response at the two observed him he simply walked away and returned to his house to retrieve his body. His father would normally act like a clown thanked around and bug the entire household try to attack and way out the door. The father have already told the two younger sisters to go to bed there brother will be back in the morning. But I don't want to go to bed said Yuzu Wanting to stay up To see her beloved older brother. I want to stay up to see Ichigo Come home said yuzu. But the father said in a serious tone your brother going to be home very late. With the Sigh the younger sister ran off to prepare for bed. But the mysterious figured began to argue the beautiful woman wanted to simply return to power and ended their but the man argued it would be much more fun To see how far the boy who would goAnd see how powerful the boys really is . Do you really need to make the kid life. Interrupting the beautiful woman before she could finish her sentence. I will help the boy in a way I see fit you may feel that you have a connecting to the boy to your blood clone. The beautiful woman about to speak but was interrupted yet again. As do I have memories of the boy through my blood clone. the beautiful woman then said the boys see you you'll be lucky don't try to kill you. I would be extremely saddened that the boy didn't try to kill me. Now general summoned the boy. Said the mystery man. Right away soul king.

A loud knock came to the soulking door you may enter yelled the soulking . A loud yonder could be heard from the general. The general respond while stresseding and his arms above his head in you could hear a loud pop from the joint. What can I do for you old friend said the general.

general I like you to send two of your subordinate to collect a certain substitute soul reaper from the world of the living said the soulking. Right away said the general.

So this is my first fanfiction I hope you guys like it so who do you think the general it dropped a little hint but I don't know the people be able to notice if you notice who he is you can always leave a comment. And please don't hate me if you think the story is bad it my first one


	2. Chapter 2

The general walked down a long hallway. He was aware knew they'll never trust him being a hollow and working so close to the soulking. And to be expected of the few good one able to retrieve would also never be trusted. But he had a job to do he had to pick a subordinate. But the general did not know who to send he thought about it for a While. The general then stopped and pondered for second. He could hear faint whispers. Though workers of the palace the servant even the cleaning crew. They all sought a hole in his chest they looked at him with disgust. This fact that he have been here even longer then most of them. The servants of the palace. Even knowing he simply worked with the enemy to keep an eye on the soulking blood clone. But it didn't really bother him. The general yonder and crack in his joints yet again. Suddenly run into him general saw his lieutenant was the general's last thought before he would tackle to a ground. The lieutenant delivers several violent stomp to the general chest. What was that for ask starrk .That Was for going to the soulking meeting without me said you want to know why I was at the meeting said Starrk. Fine I'll bite said lilnette. Sigh because I was invited to the meeting if you want to call a meeting. Seriously I just wanted to sleep through the meeting but i had to stand. Lease when we worked with Aizen we had that's a problem because they didn't have This problem we Had chair. do I have to remind you how boring it was to work with Aizen. All his stupid planing and for what to make a key what suspect about This key it could open a door to hear . Finding a hand placed over her mouth fffrrr ercbhh strrrkc. Shut up said starrk now. If you want to know about the meaning I will tell you.(In the general thought sigh sigh what am I going to do to do when her peering chained on the outSide hoping she would be a little bit more mature. Sigh sigh seed even more annoying than When we worked with Aizen. As she got stronger and more annoying to. It not bad enough that I am the soulking general and it my job to make sure soul society Don't overstuff they bound. Then there the matter with that kid. The kid kid the kid the kid So kill two birds with one stone).lilynette okay have a job For you. Go to the world of the living retrieve a very very important person for the soulking. And who would that be said lilynette okay okay said the general I'll explain everything. So the general and Lieut. walked down the service and workers of the soulking palace was left very little respect for the general and Lieut. being the whole scene and most of their conversation. So that that go to the world of the living and get the kid living. But before she could go he knew that one at a person would have to go with her. Excuse me could I possibly be the one that go to retrieve Ichigo ask a mystery woman . hmmmnn with no disrespect you are at the same problem as myself and Liltnette Said Starrk. Problem worried that I would eat some human soul I will not said mystery woman. Hey Starrk who is that woman I don't remember her I know she a Hollow like us I can't remember who she is said Lilnette. Stark thought how he should answer the question. Okay said Starrk she is the former third Espada. And for her name . But for Starrk could say her name she and her interrupted him. My name Nel I hope to accompany you on your current mission to retrieve Ichigo. Okay you can go .okay but why does sh go. I don't need help. She knows the kid. And he'd more likely to go with her then you. Why that. Because I'm friends with him. What but you're hollow. What she says it true she had befriended the young substitute soul reaper. What preparation will I have to make before leaving. Right your new at so this is how it work. I just want to go sleep. We can't send you to to go into the world of the living. One you two are both hollows they will definitely send Capt. level to investigate so we need to be able to block hollow energy. What are you going on about that not what it called. I'll tell you what happens Nel. We get a little piece of jewelry and it will block ours spiritual energy. So Capt. and Lieut. will not come to the world of the living to fight us. Oh and by way you better do some work Starrk. The two girls was ready to go to the world of the living Starrk saw them off. Oh I wonder if I said I told them about the boy crazy father being a soul reaper and a powerful one at that. Knowing Isshin he would annoy them. but they will live Sir the soul king request your presence immediately I'll be right there. Five seconds later. What is the matter. Oh Nothing nothing i just thought it be funny to watch your Lieut. in the world of the living. Try to get a soul reaper To leave. Just got mean said the soul Queen


	3. Chapter 3

That got mean. hic yes your being mean. how am I being mean. you not going to help him for the reason to help someone you're doing it hic. yes I'm doing it for the reason of. You think it will be entertain and to help them. Yes yes I do think of the entertaining. But at the end of this I do have intentions helping. you really mean that hic. Yes now please go off to bed and quit drink. we will have company soon . it starting .( In the world of the living) so that ring block my spirit energy. Yet for the most part for them to Detect you would have been the same room pretty much. From what I told it Ichigo not vagary not good at detect spiritual energy. You know where you go right." Yeah of course I do. (Royal palace ) funny I am so glad you sent those two. Yeah you like it and good part they have no clue about his farther but I'm going to sleep. Wait you didn't tell them he was Capt. and his wife killed by hollow. Oh I I just read the first chapter but doesn't the kid knowNel. Yes he knows her Just remember to read next time. So what are you doing due now. Hmmm I guess we will have to wait it out. But what if they. Oh they'll be fine . Now that the house let's see what happened.

(In the world of the living) so this is where he live.

I don't want to wake him. Then how are we take him taken to royal palace I'm not waiting form a wake up. Cookies and milk cookies Going to get some cookies and milk.A hollow they must be after Ichigo. Not on my wach .Come on Nel. I don't want to wakeI don't want to. _I'm **not waiting for him to wake up**_. I'm stronger than you. I outrank you. I'm older than you. Yes you are. I'm not letting you wake Ichigo . The make two of us. Now you kindly explain why you're here. None of your business soul reaper. Would you go get Ichigo

I am on official business for the soul king so you better run long little soul reaper. He might be a friend of Ichigos. I don't care if you're here for Ichigo you have to go through me first. You'll what a Lieut. do I look like a Lieut. to you.

( **not waiting for him to wake** who making all that noise. Wait dad he must be fighting a hollow. Kon what I am trying to sleep Ichigo.)Believe me or not I am one of Ichigo friend. You're right I don't believe you. And for working with the soul king I don't care either my son finally have a way to live a normal human life. Dad what going on. Ichigo. Ichigo what out that hollows attacking. Ichigo Nel Miss you when Nel heard that you defeated Azen. can't Breath

Nel. What in the hell is going on here. Do you really know hollows. No only Nel. The Ichigo only know me. Don't looked so proud he never even met me. I take it you're not here to kill him for revenge. But Ichigo can I have a word with you in the kitchen. Yes soon as she stopped hugging too can go wait in the living room. So boy you have hollows for friend. Dad I. Interrupting Ichigo I really don't care who or what your friends with. But the soul society does they will label you as a traitor a same as the soulking. Hold on I have no clue what going on Well I don't know how much on the don't sit out the like. Like what human soul Reaper Nel is a friend and hear them out

(Royal Palace) well that could of went worse. Yeah good thing Nel is there. Good call send her. She is his friend. You got worried about your little lieutenant so you decided to stay didn't you. Yeah but now that she not in no danger I'm going to night to Starrk . Yeah yeah see you in four Hours.(in the world of the living) I understand that one of them and your friend. Actually who the other one. Don't know but I'm going to find out. Hey Nel who's your friends. Oh I am Lillynette nice to meet you Ichigo. Nice to meet you too Lillynette. So why you guys here. We are here to return your soul reaper powers actually. And exactly how are you going to return his soul reaper powers to him. It like he doesn't believe us. I'm just trying to look out for my son two strain women break into my house. Looking for 17-year-old boy.

Hey hey hey the soulking sent us.

. I don't care if the tooth fairy sent you . So Nel did the soul king really send you guys. Yes Ichigo he did he went to return your soul reaper power to you for saving his life. So we take you to the Royal Palace you will meet him. You at least look like you're 17and the other one look like a 23. While lead I'm not some betrayer. I didn't betray anyone hollow scum. I'll be ready to leave immediately. Hey goat face. Yes. Hey Nel is it tradition for soul reaper's or human to kick their father in a face.

Dad can have a word with you in the kitchen again. fine. Hey I know what you going to say. You're going with them. No you not date in them. But by the off chance you do date one of them can it be Nel Ichgo. Now get out here and go to the soul king.

Five minutes after left Ichgo okay soul king one if anything happened to him I will kill you

two why have you stop by what the point of me being your older brother.


End file.
